Surprise, Satoshi!
by cursedgirls13
Summary: It's Satoshi's birthday, and all his friends have a lovely surprise for the brunet. [satoshiki]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys!** **...Guess what today is. Besides Independence Day (Happy Birthday, America!). **

**...It's Mochi-kun's birthday! And I wanted to write a little something for our scaredy cat (istillluvhim). Indulge yourself in wonderful reading now (notreally) ＿****φ(□□ヘ****)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p>"He's coming, get into your places, everyone!"<p>

"Hurry, hurry!"

"Hey! Watch where you step!"

The students and teacher of class 2-9 run around, either hiding behind desks or sticking to the wall in the shadows. They all suck in their stomachs and hold their breaths for the exciting moment to come.

The door of the dark classroom hesitantly slides open. "Um...hello—"

"SURPRISE!" The lights flick on, revealing seven students, including their homeroom teacher, jumping out from their hiding spots.

This scares the brunette, standing in the doorway, half to death.

"Oh, gosh." Satoshi Mochida clutches at his chest, not even bothering to hide the fact that he had literally hit his head on the ceiling.

There are choruses of "Happy Birthday, Mochida"'s or "Happy Birthday, Satoshi"'s. Four desks, that are brought together making one big table, sit in the middle of the classroom with plates of delicious-looking sweets stacked on them.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Satoshi laughs slightly, his lightly tanned cheeks flushed a lovely shade of delicate pink.

The class rep, Ayumi Shinozaki, steps forward. "Of course we did! You're our friend and it's your special day."

"Yeah, and don't tell me we baked all these goodies for nothing!" Naomi points at the table behind her.

Seiko giggles. "Yup! Enjoy your day, Birthday Boy!"

Satoshi rubs the back of his head, embarrassed. "Thanks, everyone."

All the students turn their attention either to each other or the food.

"Hey, try the cake, Mochida, it's really good." Ayumi smiles at the brunette. He squints a bit, noticing something hidden in that smile...

Hm.

The brunette glances at a small cake sitting on one of those fancy, glass cake stands.

It's big enough to serve everyone in the classroom at the moment, and it's simple—a round cake with a smooth layer of frosting covering the whole sweet. The frosting is a tie-dye of his favorite colors: red, white, and blue.

"Fine," he says, and Ayumi hands him a plate with a piece on it.

Satoshi takes a bite and keeps the fork in his mouth while he tries to figure out the flavor. "White chocolate."

He's surprised. The flavor is practically mouthwatering as it dances across his taste buds, while the cake is moist. The brunette absolutely loves white chocolate, but he's sure there's not a single bakery he's been to that sells white chocolate cake.

Wait—favorite colors...white chocolate…?

Satoshi lets his gaze wander to Yoshiki who is talking to Ms. Yui.

"You know, he worked hard on it."

The brunette startles at the voice coming from right next to him. He turns to Seiko.

"We were all in the home ec room making all these sweets, and Yoshiki was so concentrated." Her smile turns sly. "Plus, he looked super cute in that apron."

Satoshi chokes slightly on his fork. "How's that relevant?"

"Anyways, maybe you should thank him—the cake's always the main thing in the birthday!" Seiko gives a wink before wandering back to Naomi.

Satoshi grimaces at her back, and puts down his plate on a desk prior to walking over to Yoshiki, who is now absentmindedly looking out a window.

"Hey. You're a good baker. You should consider that as a future job." Satoshi leans against the wall on the other side of the window.

Yoshiki looks up. "You liked it?" The blond looks relieved. "Thank goodness, I wasn't sure if it turned out alright. We were only in the home ec room a couple hours ago." An amused smile dances on his lips. "Ironically, your favorite colors are red, white, and blue, so I had no trouble finding the food coloring. I had no idea Japan recognized today."

Satoshi tilts his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Yoshiki shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. So, how does it feel to be eighteen? You're a young adult now."

The chocolate-haired male just realizes that fact. "I guess so." Then he groans. "I don't want to even _think_ about college entrance applications and exams."

Yoshiki laughs. "Sucks for you. You're a year closer."

"Gee, thanks." Satoshi smiles slightly. "Thank you…you knew it was my birthday, didn't you?"

"Just like how I know you like white chocolate and I know your favorite colors?" Yoshiki doesn't directly answer the question, but the slight flush dusting his cheeks is good enough.

"I only told you."

"You tell me many things."

Satoshi leans in, placing a chaste kiss on the blond's cheek.

"Hey, Satoshi, open up this present! Everyone chipped in to buy it for you," Naomi calls, while Yoshiki's pale cheeks turn a beautiful shade of red.

"Okay, hold on a sec." Satoshi smiles and winks at Yoshiki, walking away.

"You're welcome, Satoshi, but geez..." The blond looks out the window and smiles, before joining his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I love blushy Yoshiki. Especially when Satoshi is the cause of it （ <strong>**´∀｀） ****Thank you all so much for reading! I appreciate it very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! I'm back with some more "Surprise, Satoshi!" ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ ****I'm dedicating this chapter to RM-Chan3, who encouraged me to continue on with this little gem, so I'm very thankful to her （*****´▽｀*****） ****I hope you all enjoy! - Makoto**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Corpse Party.**

* * *

><p>Yoshiki sighs, picking up a plate from the floor and tossing it into the plastic garbage bag in Sakutaro's hands.<p>

"We sure made a mess." The blond sighs, looking around the trashed classroom. It's been twenty minutes, yet Yoshiki and Sakutaro have only been able to clean about a quarter of the classroom.

The dark-haired boy frowns. "What, you expected them to take it easy on us? Especially since they found out that _we _would be cleaning up this _mess_," he huffs, obviously feeling sour towards their friends.

Yoshiki laughs slightly, then glances to Satoshi who is sitting on a desk, staring out a window. The golden light of the setting sun causes the chain around his neck to sparkle.

It was a birthday present from all of them. The necklace has a worn-looking chain with an antique key hanging loosely on it, lightly swaying with the movement of Satoshi's breathing. It suits the brunette well; Yoshiki can see it going well with his casual clothing.

Speaking of casual clothing, the blond remembers that Satoshi had wanted to go out to dinner with him, after school.

He unconsciously rubs the blister that had formed on the side of his hand in a matter of hours. He figures it must be from all the mixing in the home ec room.

"Come on, it's not like the birthday boy is going to help." Sakutaro rolls his eyes, but a small smile plays across his lips.

Yoshiki nods. "Right."

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Satoshi runs up to Yoshiki who is standing in front of his apartment complex.<p>

The blond was right—the necklace suits his casual clothing, which consists of a white v-neck, jeans and combat boots.

"Yuka was holding me back a little." The brunette stops right in front of the other boy.

Yoshiki startles. "Since when did you get taller than me?"

To say that he's surprised is an understatement. The blond swears that Satoshi was at least a good four centimeters _shorter_, but now the kid is a good six centimeters _taller _than him. …Then again that _was_ in eleventh grade and now they're in twelfth.

Satoshi let his tousled light brown locks grow out a bit, causing it to messily frame his handsome face and slightly cover his equally brown eyes.

He shrugs, "I had a random growth spurt." Then he adds, "You do know that boys' growth spurt actually is supposed to happen between their last years of high school to their early years of college."

All the blond needs to know is that he's not going to get any taller than his one-hundred-seventy-two centimeters.

"All I need to know is that you're a nerd."

"Hey!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Yoshiki grins and laughs, pulling Satoshi along by his hands. The brunette can't help but grin, too.

The two boys end up going to a small but cozy sushi restaurant in the midst of a busy city.

As they walk into the building, Satoshi almost trips as the lighting is dim. Yoshiki snickers behind his hand and calls the other male a klutz.

A young waitress appears to show them to a table and hands them menus.

"Hm…" Satoshi hums, looking over the menu. Yoshiki tilts his head slightly, scanning his own menu as well.

"Do you want to share something?" The brunette leans a cheek onto his palm.

"Yeah," Yoshiki agrees, smiling, "I think we filled up on too much sweets."

Satoshi lifts a shoulder nonchalantly. "I'm not complaining."

"Mm-hm," the blond responses back absentmindedly. "Do you like raw fish?"

"Yeah."

"Mind sharing that and a couple dishes of sushi?"

"Why the hell not."

A different waitress comes by to take their order and takes their menus back.

Satoshi sits up, taking Yoshiki's hands, which are folded in front of himself, into his own. The skin of the brunette's hands feels silky-soft against the blond's calloused fingertips.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." The brunette rubs his thumb tenderly across the blister on the other's hand.

"Don't you dare get all sentimental with me." The blond smiles. "Besides, it's not a big deal, don't fret the details."

"You had to take off from work, right?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that. My manager is nice enough. And I have enough money to support myself. How do you think I survived for so long?"

Satoshi smiles lopsidedly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize."

The two make comfortable talk that includes laughs, pouts, and grins, until the waitress comes by with all their food.

"Holy cow," Satoshi laughs slightly looking at all the food. "This looks so good, but I'm not that hungry."

Yoshiki smiles. "Please, why don't you eat all of this and tell me that you haven't grown ten centimeters in a couple of months."

The brunette rolls his eyes, but grins afterwards. "Fine."

Satoshi and Yoshiki eat in comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on how good the food is, or how they would prefer it.

A little while later, Satoshi is leaning back in his seat, groaning, while Yoshiki sighs.

"That was good."

"Almost too good."

The bill comes by, and Satoshi convinces Yoshiki that he should be the paying as the blond is busy supporting himself. After a bit of bickering, the blond breaks in.

"Fresh air is only available at night when nobody is around," Satoshi comments as he and his boyfriend leave the restaurant.

"No kidding. This happens to be the only time when the sidewalks aren't stuffed to the brim with bodies," Yoshiki says, looking around as they walk back towards his apartment.

Once they reach their destination, Satoshi turns towards the smaller boy. Yoshiki starts to bid him a good-bye, but instead gets a mouthful of the brunette. The kiss lasts for a long time, and the blond has to lean against the wall behind when Satoshi pulls away.

"Thanks for everything. Love you." He gives Yoshiki another chaste kiss and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The shorter boy nods slowly, dazed.

As Satoshi walks away, Yoshiki slides down the wall, grazing his rough fingertips across his lips. He feels his face burning as he puts hands on both cheeks.

"I love you, too…" The blond can't help but grin goofily.


End file.
